Brother of the Devil
by bamafelix
Summary: Read previous post. On hiatus or discontinued? That's yet to be decided. Read the two most recent posts!
1. Chapter 1: Can It Get Any Worse!

**I hope you all enjoy a second Sekirei fic. Heello! Note: In this AU, Minato and Mikogami do not exist.**

**OH YEAH! IMPORTANT NOTICE: I could really use a co-writer. If for just this fic or others, I'll let you decide, but I need ideas and all that and I really want opinions. So if anyone just wants to work TOGETHER on this story, feel free to PM me and we can just...well get to it, I guess. Just thought I'd throw this out there.**

**Oh yeah. There is no yaoi in this. Too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Can It Get Any Worse?**

Shun Higa. Age: 19. Occupation: (Part-time) Convenience Store (Labor Monkey). He had light-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. He wore a gray jacket over his white shirt and wore a pair of cargo pants. He is the younger brother to the heir of a pharmaceutical company that is a rival to MBI (though they are currently on the losing end as MBI is the most technologically advanced). He has been told he resembled his older brother somewhat and that he was rather handsome (some people even go as far as to call him a bishonen when they actually get a look at his face). He was not looking forward to the inevitable phone call. His life had started bad and has become even worse from then on all the way to that fateful day when everything changed.

It all started that morning when Shun had woken up late and ended up chasing after the bus only for it to just barely managed to escape his reach. Then it had somehow started raining as if the universe sensed his vulnerability. By the time he got to the exam hall, he was absolutely drenched. He didn't think his life could get any worse.

He was once again proven wrong almost a week later.

He had been crossing his fingers that Buddha would have mercy on him just this one time. The entrance exam participant's scores were not shown by names, but rather numbers as to protect their privacy...not that it mattered. You could tell who did or didn't get in by their expressions or reactions. Shun just hoped that he would be one of the people with a positive reaction.

Shun walked over to the results board and began to scroll down the list for his number.

_Please let me pass. Please let me pass. Please let me pass. Please let me pass._

When Shun finally got to his number, he waited a few seconds before looking over at his score...

His spirit immediately fell. _Damn it, Buddha._

He then began to walk away dejectedly to one of his favorite spots whenever he was feeling dejected. His day only got worse from there.

* * *

Shun sat with his legs hanging off the side of one of the beams of the building that was under construction. He sighed.

"Well, maybe the old man won't be upset. Maybe he'll give me one last chance. Hehehe..." He immediately felt the stupidity of his statement. Shun's father is a total (and he isn't ashamed to say it aloud) bastard who he hoped would burn in Hell. He sighed as he looked at the city below. So small. As if his problems down there didn't exist...Unfortunately he knew otherwise.

Shun pulled out one of his most precious possessions; It was a photo.

It was of two children and a woman. One child was seven while the other was between twelve and thirteen. They both had similar looks and had light-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. They were both dressed in clothing normal children would wear. The woman behind them had curly, blonde hair and wore a simple blue dress. Her eyes were closed, but her smile seemed to radiate happiness like the sun above.

"Well...I guess things could be worse. At least I still have this memory." As if the universe was trying to taunt him further, there was a sudden burst of wind, ripping the photo from his hand. Shun's eyes widened. "No!" He lunged out to catch it, but it just barely evaded his grasp. He also happened to have forgotten that he was a good twenty feet in the air.

Shun felt himself slip off the beam and then gravity decided to add to his torment, the smug jerk. Shun fell. He watched as the ground came closer faster and faster.

Despite his apparently inevitable death, Shun merely sighed.

_Wow. Out of all the ways I thought I would die, slipping off a building was not one of them...I always pictured putting a bullet into my own head._

The ground was getting even closer.

_Well, not like I had anything better to do._

It was only when he was ten feet away from the ground that he felt something wrap around his waist. Then he was moving. He didn't have an explanation or anything. He was just being dragged along as he was somehow jumping from beam to beam before he ended up falling toward a nearby roof. He closed his eyes because he didn't want to see his organs splattered against a solid surface.

When he finally felt that he had finally stopped falling, he decided to chance opening one of his eyes. He noticed that he was looking straight at the ground. He blinked.

_You know...by this point I'm wondering if I should tempt fate by asking if I'm alive._

Then he realized just what he just thought.

_Wait. Why the Hell not?_

Shun sighed once he finally realized something. "Hey, not saying I'm not grateful and everything, but could you please put me down, whoever you are?" He was then dropped onto the ground.

Seconds later, Shun looked up to the person/thing he was supposed to/might not be grateful to. He was a tall, fairly young man with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes, dressed in black clothing and an orange scarf around his neck. Shun also happened to noticed the sheathed sword he held in his other hand.

"Just who are you?" Practical, but it was the only one that came to Shun's mind. The new guy frowned, as if disappointed.

_Well, screw you too, man._

"I refuse to accept this." Before Shun could say something along the lines of 'What the F***?' the man leaped to the roof of the nearby building with amazing agility and speed that astounded Shun. He was eventually out of sight, leaving Shun staring blankly.

After he was certain the universe wouldn't collapse the building he stood on, Shun sighed.

_I failed the college entrance exam for the second time, I'm still waiting on 'the call', I lost the one photo I had of a happy memory, I nearly died falling off a building, and now I got saved by a mysterious ninja man...Well, time to go to work._

* * *

Shun would've loved for the day to have gotten better from then on...so the universe voted against it.

Shun just did what he normally did and stood behind the counter of the convenience store he worked at. It was a fairly quiet place. Got a few customers every now and then. The main problem Shun had with it-

"Higa, you lazy dumbass, you're three minutes late!"

Shun scowled. The four feet tall reason he disliked this place. The man with the bald head wearing his usual blue clerk apron. His skinflint boss. Shun despised this man with every fiber of his being, but this was one of the few places that would hire him, so he tried to stomach it. Shun figured if he had a job, he would have at least some chance that his father would let him take the entrance exam one more time rather than force him into some assembly line job that would kill his soul one little piece at a time...not that there's much of it left anyway.

Shun quickly put on a false smile to hide his immense hatred. "Sorry about that, boss. I got a little sidetracked." _You son of a bitch. If you knew who I really was, you wouldn't be such an ass****._

"You're lucky I don't cut your pay for coming in late! Now here," He handed Shun a plunger. "The toilet in the back is clogged again. Get to it!"

Shun's eye twitched. "Offffff cooooooursssssssse." Shun took the plunger. As soon as his boss was out of sight taking stock (as he was completely cheap and deducted any missing products from Shun's pay check), Shun began grinding his teeth.

_Mother F***ing S.O.B. motherf***er!_

Shun eventually just gave up on being pissed and went to perform 'the unclogging of shame'.

* * *

Several shame filled minutes later, Shun came out of the bathroom, ready to burn his hands to a crisp in the hotdog rotisserie. He sighed as he returned to his spot behind the counter.

_Several minutes later..._

"Higa!" Shun cringed.

"YYYes, bossssss?" He looked over the counter to see his less than tall boss with his usual glare.

"I need you to restock the shelves again!"

Shun blinked several times before smiling a bit. _Haha!_ "I already stocked them."

"What did you say?" He seemed surprised.

"I said I stocked it already. A few minutes ago." _Whatcha gonna do, you bastard?_

"Oh really?" Shun noticed the evil glint in his boss' eyes. He walked over to the rack that held the bags of chips. He then proceeded to knock all of them off the rack and onto the floor. "Now pick them up, you lowly piece of shit! Remember this next time you try to act smart!"

Shun's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't form any words.

"Now pick them up!"

Shun took several deep breaths.

_You need this job. You need this job. You need this job. You need this job. You need this job._

He began grinding his teeth again. "Of cooooooooooooooooooursssssssssssse."

He then walked over to the rack and began to pick up the bags of snacks, resisting the urge to knock his boss' teeth out. It was only when Shun had picked up the very last bag that two guys in leather jackets walked in. Shun's eyes narrowed. He knew these types.

Wannabe gang members. Thugs. Mostly thugs. He never really paid any attention to them as they normally just stayed in the back sneaking whatever they could into their pockets. Shun didn't care. His boss normally stole money out of his paycheck anyway. The only reason Shun wasn't on the streets yet was because of the relatively larger amount he got in order for him to live on his own (the amount he got only because his brother had enough influence and didn't entirely dislike Shun like their father). The job was just so he could purchase the necessities. While the money he got paid his apartment, he needed to buy his own food and everything.

Shun just sighed as he returned to behind the counter. His day continued as boring and pointless as always...Not. It only went further downhill from there.

Shun was content to just watch as they continued to steal snack foods and batteries...then they walked up to the counter. Shun sighed, have a bad feeling in the pit of his gut.

"Can I help you?"

Then the thug pulled out his piece. "Yeah. Hand over all of the money in the register."

Shun didn't flinch. "No."

The thugs seemed surprised their half-assed attempt at intimidation failed. "What?"

"I said no."

The thug holding the gun waved it in his face. "I don't think you-" Shun then pulled out the sawed off shotgun his boss kept behind the corner and pointed it at the thug.

"-understand your situation." Shun finished. The two thugs froze, not expecting this resistance. Apparently they believed it was as easy as it looked in cartoons. "So how about you give me your gun and I don't blow your god damn heads off?"

Seconds later, Shun was holding their piece in his other hand. "Now I want you to go and never come back. EVER." It was at that exact point that Shun's boss came out of the back room.

"What's all of the noise?!" He then noticed the scene. He saw Shun pointing both guns at the two men on the other side of the counter.

At first, Shun thought he would call the police to arrest the two.

* * *

Shun was half right. Rather than call the police on the two men, Shun's boss called the cops on HIM.

As a special treat, right as they put him in the car, Shun's boss fired him. It was only hours later after they had put him in lock up that they actually listened to his story. They eventually decided to release Shun, but could not arrest the two thugs as Shun's ass**** boss had had the police release them earlier stating that Shun had been the one to draw on them.

With nothing better to do, Shun began his long walk home as he had missed the last bus earlier.

_Let me summarize everything that's happened today: I missed the bus this morning, I learned I failed my exams ONCE AGAIN, I lost the one photo I had of me and my mother and brother, I nearly died TWICE today, even after I explained my innocence, my boss didn't hire me back (the ass****), and I'm STILL waiting for that phone call most likely cutting me off from what little money I had been getting to sustain myself._

It was at that exact moment that Shun's cell phone chose to ring. Shun pulled the phone out of his pocket and closed his eyes.

_Buddha, Jesus, God...Whoever. Please. You have not fulfilled a single wish I needed granted. Just this once, do NOT let it be Onii-san. Do NOT let it be Onii-san._

Shun cracked one eye open and looked at the caller ID: _Onii-san_

Shun just stared as it continued to ring. It was on the fifth ring that he sighed and took the call.

"Hello?...Oh heeeeeeeey. Onii-san. What's up?" Shun's expression continued to fall further and further until he was just staring blankly at nothing. "Yeah...Yeah...I understand...Can't have us financing a failing project. I get it...Yep. Later, Onii-san." Shun then snapped his phone shut. He had a smile on his face as his eyes remained closed. He then pulled back his arm...his face became one of pure annoyance. "GODDAMNIT!" Then he chucked his phone as far as he could. He began kicking the sign that was closest to him before eventually trying to rip it out of the ground.

It took several moments before he calmed down a bit. "How can this day get any worse?!"

Lighting struck. A heavy downpour occurred. Shun just stared at the sky in disbelief. "Of course. Why not? Anything else, GOD?!"

"You certainly seem to be down on your luck." Shun sighed as he turned to the speaker. He was not in the mood for BS right now.

"Yeah. How is it your business?" His eyes widened slightly as he recognized whom he was speaking to. He carried an umbrella in one hand, but the thing that stood out the most about him was the sword he carried in one of his hands. "Oh...you again. What? You sent by God to beat me down even further? If so, just make it fast. Just put an end to it."

Ninja man (as Shun has dubbed him) sighed. "To be honest, I'd rather it be a female, but it appears you're my Ashikabi."

Shun blinked. "Ashi-what now?"

Ninja man didn't respond as he placed his hand under Shun's chin. Before Shun could figure out just what the Hell was going on, Ninja brought his face closer to Shun's before pressing his lips against Shun's. Shun's eyes widened. He was even more surprised when shining, gray wings appeared on his back, illuminating the large amount of rainfall. When Ninja man pulled away, he stared blankly at Shun before bowing.

"I am Sekirei No. 5, Mutsu. I swear my allegiance to you and only you, my Ashikabi."

Shun could only say one thing. "What...the HELL!?" There was a long silence after that.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" Shun was currently running as fast as he could home as the rain continued to pour down on him. He didn't care what shortcut or road he had to take. He just wanted to get away from that weirdo, Mutsu.

_I admit this might be an overreaction, but I have HAD IT! It's bad enough I was technically just sexually assaulted by a guy, but that was my first kiss! THAT BASTARD!_

Shun just kept on running. He continued to run all the way to the apartment he wouldn't be able to afford next month.

_Just why?! How can it POSSIBLY get any worse?!_

He was answered when he ran right into someone. Shun fell backward onto the ground as he rubbed his aching head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" He froze when he saw who he was looking at. It was one of the thugs who had tried to rob the store at gunpoint earlier. Currently helping him up was the other thug.

Both of their eyes widened through the rain. "YOU!" They apparently remembered the fact that Shun had tried to reverse their position in their stick-up earlier. Shun held up his hands in surrender as he slowly began to back away.

"Oh...heeeeeeey. Long time no see. Listen sorry about the whole _misunderstanding _earlier. If it makes you guys feel any better, I got fired after that. Hehehe."

They both grinned with an evil glint in their eyes. "You know, that does make us feel better."

"Wanna know what would make us feel even better?"

Shun got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. "What would that-" He was interrupted as one of them gave him a mean right hook. Shun fell backward to the ground, rubbing his aching cheek.

"You see. That piece you took from me cost me quite the pretty penny on the streets. I would love it back."

Shun scratched the back of his head. "Um...well thing is, the police kinda confiscate-" He was met by another fist, knocking him flat onto the ground.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to pay the hard way." Shun rolled away before finally standing. His eye was twitching.

"I have been failed, nearly killed twice, fired, and kissed by a weirdo. I'm not putting up with it anymo-" He was met by another fist. This time when he went down, they decided to not let him get back up. They started kicking him in the stomach mercilessly.

It became painful enough that his stomach became numb. A single tear rolled down the side of his face which was quickly hidden by the rain. They put all of their force into their kicks. Too weak to break any bones, but enough to hurt like Hell. Shun was sure they also got him in the face a few times.

_Damn it..._

The two of them finally moved back to admire their handiwork.

"That oughta teach you." He turned to his friend. "We should probably get going before someone calls for help." He started to walk away when his companion grabbed his shoulder.

"What? After this guy disrespected us like that? I think he deserves a little more." Before his friend could figure out what he was talking about, he pulled out a switchblade and opened it. His friend's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Isn't that going a bit far, man?"

The thug grinned. "If you don't want people to mess with you ever again, make an example." He grabbed Shun by his collar and held on tightly to the switchblade. Shun was too badly beaten to resist. The horrible pain didn't help much. The thug's friend, realizing what was about to happen, began to back away and immediately turned tail and run. "Any last words, dumbass?"

_"Sword of my pledge, cut down the unhappiness of my Ashikabi."_

"Wha-" Before the thug could finish, parts of his clothes began to be ripped away, small amounts of blood bleeding through the cuts. The thug released his grip on Shun's collar, letting Shun fall to his knees. Before the thug could react, he was jabbed painfully in the stomach by the tip of a sheathed sword. The wind was painfully knocked out of him as he was smashed against a nearby wall. Wielding the sword was none other than Shun's sexual assaulter, Mutsu.

His deadly glare broke the blank mask he wore during his and Shun's previous encounter. "For harming my Ashikabi, I would normally put an end to you right now...but I sense that would be against his wishes to kill you." He glanced at Shun, who was still on his knees for some unknown reason. A drop of blood rolled down his chin. Mutsu pulled away his sword that was pinning the thug to the wall. "Never come near him again."

The thug nodded rapidly, large amounts of fear in his eyes...and possibly leaking through his pants. He quickly turned tail and ran...straight into a street light. He felt back with a twitch before falling unconscious. Mutsu put his sword away. He turned back to Shun.

"Are you alright?"

Shun didn't respond. Experimentally, Mutsu poked Shun in the center of his forehead. Shun fell back, clearly unconscious.

Mutsu sighed as he threw Shun over his shoulder. "So he is to be my Ashikabi?...I'd still rather have a female, but it appears the matter is settled."

He then began to walk.

* * *

_Ow...my head and my internal organs..._ Shun stretched his arms as he finally woke up. He looked around for some sign that the entire thing was a dream. Nothing seemed out of place in his house. Everything SEEMED fairly normal.

Shun sighed. "Guess it was all just a dream."

"What was?" Shun paused as he looked at the man sitting in the chair right next to the couch Shun was sleeping on. Shun knew it was who he was thinking of because of the sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAH! AAAAAAAAH!" Mutsu's sweat dropped. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mutsu cleared his throat. "Are you finished yet?"

Shun shook his head. "No not quite yet. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shun paused to take a few breaths. He finally composed himself. "OK, now I'm done. Who are you again?"

Mutsu shook his head. "_This _is my Ashikabi?"

Shun's eye twitched. "And when are you going to explain who you are and what an Ashikabi is?"

"As I said before, I am Sekirei No. 5, Mutsu."

"And a Sekirei is?"

Mutsu opened his mouth to speak before shaking his head. He held up three fingers as he began a mental countdown.

_Three. Two. One._

As if by magic, the TV in front of Shun turned on. He sat up and just stared at the man dressed flamboyantly in white on the TV.

_"Congratulations on becoming the magnificently chosen partner of a 'Sekirei'."_ Shun stared.

_Minaka Hiroto...the CEO of MBI? What would he want with one of the sons of the guy who owns the company rivaling his? _He asked in his head.

_"The Sekirei Plan. That is the name of the game you've become a major player in. The rules are simple. There are 108 freed Sekirei. These Sekireis fight and fight and fight and fight! And the 'Ashikabi' of the last remaining Sekirei is given permission to ascend! And the Ashikabi who overcomes those odds...will hold the fate of the world in his hands!"_

_What?...should I bother continuing to listen to this wackjob? It seems like a hassle._

Shun picked up the remote and his finger hovered over the on/off button.

_"Ah, so...WAIT! Don't turn it off! Something like fate is really cool...really...awesome..."_ Minaka froze until after Shun put the remote down and was sure that he wouldn't turn it off.

"So, Mr. CEO, what is with this thing Mutsu was saying about Ashikabi and Sekirei?"

_"Like I said before, the 108 freed Sekirei will fight and fight until one remains. To become even more powerful, they pair with a male or female who would be their Ashikabi, their destined partner. They form contracts with these Ashikabi by exchanging DNA-"_

He paused as he noticed the the pink on Shun's face as Shun thought back to his second meeting with Mutsu. "OK, OK! I get it."

Minaka continued with his obviously pre-prepared speech. _"In addition, this is merely a project. Since you know about it, you have a responsibility to keep it a secret. In the case that you leak information, our MBI will retaliate with all of our force and abilities."_

Shun cleared his throat. "Um...not to be rude. But even before today, my life beyond the age of nine was...err...an unbearable sequence of dashed hopes and bullshit. I honestly have nothing to really live for so you can't really threaten me."

_"Who said it would be you who we would threaten? Let's put it this way: Anyone you tell about the Sekirei may or may not vanish mysteriously."_

It wasn't a vague threat. Shun knew what this meant. He suddenly realized the severity of this situation.

_"So now that we are clear, I'm busy, so I'll be going now. Lastly, take care of Mutsu. Mutsu, take care."_

Mutsu nodded, probably not really caring what this man said in general as he probably heard it before somehow.

The TV turned off again, leaving the confused man and his Sekirei. Shun glanced at Mutsu and then at the blank TV, unsure what to say.

Awkward silence followed...

"So...I guess this makes us partners...huh, Mutsu? Aaaaaand I'm still a little lost. Does this mean I'll have other guys with swords trying to kill me?"

Mutsu shook his head. "Well, actually, there are only nine other male Sekirei like me. The rest are female. Each had unique strengths or powers. Earlier, I only used my sword because you might've been caught in the crossfire if I used more of my power."

Shun scratched his cheek as it turned a light pink. "Oh yeah...about that. I just wanted to say...thanks."

Mutsu nodded. "Of course. Do not worry. The other Sekirei won't target you as it is a battle between Sekirei only. If any of them try to bring you harm, they will learn what it feels like to take their last breath."

Shun stared.

_Whoa. Kinda dark right there._

"I swear upon my very life that I will ensure that the one to ascend...is you."

Shun blushed. He felt embarrassed that this strange guy he just met was willing to risk his life for him. It wasn't a romantic feeling...it was more brotherly than anything. Maybe even father-like.

While he probably wouldn't admit it aloud, Shun was glad that he met Mutsu and changed his entire life. The only thing he is unsure about is what lays down the road.

**DONE! Yep! New Sekirei fic with Mutsu being the OC's first Sekirei! Guess who's next?! If you do, you get free cookies (not). Remember: THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC! I hope you all enjoyed! So yeah. I know some of you might be all like "ANOTHER fic? Dude you already have to many?" My response to this question is that because I am discontinuing and putting up for adoption my Fairy Tail and Zatch Bell fic, I'm actually down by a story. SO HA! Hooray for numbers!...That's about it. Review or PM if there is a certain Sekirei you want Shun to wing and I will consider it.**

**OH YEAH! IMPORTANT NOTICE: I could really use a co-writer. If for just this fic or others, I'll let you decide, but I need ideas and all that and I really want opinions. So if anyone just wants to work TOGETHER on this story, feel free to PM me and we can just...well get to it, I guess. Just thought I'd throw this out there.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Grudge

**First things first: I MIGHT put off on giving Shun his second Sekirei until the next chapter, so just thought I'd let the disappointment reveal itself first. Let's get this show on the road! I hope you enjoy! Just so you know, I'm still taking opinions on whom Shun should wing...well, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Brother of the Devil! Just to make sure everyone is clear on this: Minato and Mikogami do not exist in this universe...or they don't appear anyway.**

**Second things second: I may be unaware of how some of the characters address another, so forgive me if I make a mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Shocking Grudge**

Shun opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his apartment. He sat up, still dressed in outside clothes, and released a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. It was all just a dream."

"You know that won't work no matter how many times you do it, right?" stated Mutsu bluntly. "This isn't some children's cartoon."

Shun sighed. "I keep hoping that yesterday was just some kind of bad dream. Please tell me that me getting fired and practically disowned were a dream at the very least."

Mutsu remained silent.

"Goddammit!"

"How many times are we gonna go through this?"

Shun thought about it. "Maybe a few more times, just in case."

It had been several days since Shun had winged Mutsu and become a part of the strange game known as the Sekirei Plan. He still wasn't sure if there was something specific he had to do, but if he had to speak honestly, it felt slightly less lonely with Mutsu there. Clothes for Mutsu had come the day after he had arrived.

Mutsu resisted the urge to face-palm (mostly because it'd be out of character for him). "What exactly do you plan to do now? Simply sit around and feel pity for yourself?"

"No." stated Shun defiantly. "When I get beaten down by life, I do the next best thing: Get drunk and try to score with women...unsuccessfully of course due to my lack of experience with women with the end result normally being me waking up in bed with nothing but a hangover."

Mutsu seemed to grimace for a moment, as if having the misfortune of remembering a certain someone or something who did something quite similar to that. "What do you plan to do that might actually be productive?"

Shun thought about this and even became a chibi sitting on his knees sipping tea. "Well I guess I could go look for another job in order to keep a roof over our heads. Good thing I haven't violated my lease as you are a guy. Haha, loopholes." Shun stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go find a place that will hire a guy who failed the college entrance exams twice." Shun paused as he was quickly shrouded in an aura of depression. "Wish me luck."

"Would you like for me to accompany you?"

Shun shook his head. "Just...stay here, I guess. Try not to destroy anything or bother anyone and you're all set. Later." Shun then walked out the door.

Once Shun was gone, Mutsu sighed.

_'Why would I need this?' I knew those words would come back to bite me. Why did I throw away that MBI card?_

* * *

Shun's search for a job could've been going worse.

He had been rejected five times outright by the restaurants/stores he had applied for a job at. Ten others were no doubt waiting until he got home to reject him. There were another five who were probably playing around with the possibility of hiring him, but would no doubt come to the final decision of 'no'.

So it wasn't Shun's WORST day ever.

He simply continued to walk down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"OK, what to do? Not only do I have to support myself, but now I have to support that freeloading Sekirei-"

* * *

Back at Shun's apartment, Mutsu sneezed.

* * *

"-but how am I supposed to do that when I can't even get a job?" His attention was quickly captured by two attractive girls with black hair wearing maid outfits. They were standing in front of something that was most likely a maid's cafe. Today must've been a slow day, because no one was stopping by to pick up one of the flyers they were passing out.

_Strike~!_ He thought as his face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Shun was too busy ogling (for lack of a less perverted word) them to notice when they both turned to him when they noticed him. They both marched over to him. One stood quietly behind the other. The one in front looked PISSED OFF.

"You have a helluva lot of nerve coming back here!"

Shun snapped out of his ogling session to blink several times. "Pardon?"

"For the last time, you may be rich, but you're an A-class asshole! We'll never be winged by you!"

Shun blinked again. _Wait. Are these two Sekirei? Better try to smooth the situation over._

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but I would never wing either of you." It took a few moments for Shun to realize what he just said. "W-wait a minute! I mean-!"

He froze when he noticed the girl in front of him starting to tremble with a certain emotion. Rage...Pure rage. The girl behind her had a look on her face that said 'I'd run if I was you.' But there was no mercy in her expression either. It was more like a hunter releasing his prey so he will have more of a challenge and pleasure in killing the poor bastard.

Shun started running when he noticed the lightning crackling in her hand.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shun was busy running for his life now.

"Get back here, coward!" The two Sekirei were now chasing after him, blasting bolts of lighting just right he had been seconds ago. This pattern repeated itself several times, much to Shun's annoyance.

_All we need is some chase scene music and we'd have the perfect little cartoon._

He didn't have much time to think as he had to take a bit of a leap to avoid another bolt of lightning.

_Damn it! The first time I actually get some beautiful women to notice me, and they're trying to kill me! Just my luck!_

Shun kept on running, trying to construct a plan to lose the two incredibly hot twins chasing him. Little did he know, his life would change quite a bit thanks to him turning that one corner.

Shun was too slow to react as he ran right into someone. Shun fell backward, rubbing his aching head. "Uh, sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurr-" He then noticed whom he had bumped into.

She was a petite and slim young woman about Shun's age with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a a white shirt with a plad tie and a skirt the same color as her tie.

_She's kinda pretty..._ Shun thought absentmindedly, temporarily forgetting the situation at hand. She was doing a gesture similar to him and rubbing her forehead where the two of them collided.

"Watch where you're go-" She froze once she got a good look at him. She quickly turned her gaze to the ground, a hint of red sneaking onto her face.

"Um, sorry about that...err..." He was saved from this awkward silence by a familiar, angry voice.

"There you are!" It was followed by a familiar crackling sound.

Shun quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the girl's hand, quickly pulling her to her own feet. He then began pulling her along as he continued to run.

"Wait! What are you-"

"I'll explain later! Just RUN!"

She was about to argue, but then Shun pulled her forward just in time to avoid being barbecued by another blast of lightning.

* * *

"OK, fair enough." Despite being chased by two strange girls in maid outfits who shoot lighting out of their hands, Yukari wasn't altogether upset since she was being led around by this handsome bishounen. The only things she really wanted to know were who he was and if he was single.

"So...why are we running?!"

The bishonen scratched his cheek with his one free hand, a rather small smile filled with denial. "Well, that's honestly something I'd like to know. All I know is that these girls are hot and they want to kill me." They jumped forward a bit to avoid getting roasted again.

"Die!"

* * *

Shun sighed as he continued running.

_These two are really persistent, aren't they?_

Then Shun then paused his thoughts as he noticed the upcoming intersecting roads that gave Shun an idea. "OK, when we get to that road, I go left and you go right, OK?"

"What?!"

"They're only chasing after me! They won't follow you! Don't worry about it. I've suffered worse." If only that were true.

The girl hesitated, but nodded, blushing a little when she noticed Shun looking at her. "My name's Yukari. Yukari Sahashi."

"Shun Higa. Well, I guess until we meet again. Bye!" Shun immediately released her hand and made a hard left, running as if his life depended on it (and it probably did).

"Crap crap crap crap!" Shun thought he was totally screwed by this point. He eventually made the mistake of running down the alleyway.

Shun was too busy looking behind him that he didn't notice the brick wall in front of him. After hitting it with a loud thud, Shun fell backwards. He then saw the angrier looking twin standing a few feet away. Shun quickly leaped to his feet and flattened himself against the wall.

Only one thing came to mind: _GODDAMMIT!_

"You ready to apologize, you bastard!?" the angry one asked. The less angry one stood behind her sister, ready to attack Shun as well.

Shun's eye twitched. "I don't even know what I did!" This seemed to irritate her even more. More lightning seemed to crackle in the palm of her hands.

Shun sighed. "Out of all the ways I thought I'd go out, this was not one of them..." He hesitated. "Oh to Hell with it! MUTSU!" The angry twin didn't hesitate as she fired one last bolt of lightning at Shun...only for a scarf-wearing swordsman to drop from the sky and land in front of them with a powerful thud. The shockwave was enough to send the two twins flying a bit backwards.

"You called, Master?" It was at that point that Shun noticed that at the center of the newly formed crater between him and the lightning twins was the butt of Mutsu's sword.

Shun released a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. For a second I thought that wouldn't work." Shun the composed himself. "Anyway, Mutsu, could you like...err...just beat these two I guess?" He gestured to the formerly pissed off twin and her less pissed off yet still angry sister.

"You're really arrogant, you know that?!" asked the angry twin rhetorically. The more level-headed twin seemed to realize that Mutsu wasn't a joke.

"Um...maybe we should rethink our approach, Hikari..." She said a bit timidly under Mutsu's death glare. But the angry twin, Hikari, had already sent the wheels spinning.

She prepared to fire off another lightning bolt, severely underestimating Mutsu. Before she could get it off, Mutsu charged and swung his blade once. Shun didn't even notice when he drew it, but he could see Mutsu return it slowly to its sheathe as Hikari's clothes were ripped to shreds as she fell to the ground.

"Hikari!" The other twin tried to run to her side, but was stopped by Mutsu's threatening death stare. Mutsu walked over to the fallen sibling and raised his sword over her head, ready to deliver a killing strike. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait!" Everyone turned toward Shun, who had a look of pure thinking.

"Um...I know this might be a bad time, but can I ask you something?"

Hikari was clearly glaring at Shun from her spot on the ground, but didn't move as Mutsu was still positioned to end her life. "What?"

"Tell me...why you hate me exactly?"

The other twin frowned, her anger towards Shun not diminishing one bit. "You don't even remember? Two weeks ago, you tried to coerce us into letting you wing us. Then a few days later, you tried sicking your other Sekirei on us. He looked just like you."

"Aha!" Everyone blinked several times. "That proves it couldn't have been me!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikari, now more confused than angry.

"Simple. I didn't become an Ashikabi until a week ago. AND Mutsu's my only winged Sekirei. So it COULDN'T have been me."

"What?" went both twins. Mutsu stood up.

"I believe you've mistaken him for someone else." He said, paraphrasing everything Shun said.

Hikari sat up, covering her easily revealed breasts. "Wait...you mean it wasn't you?"

Shun nodded, a sad expression on his face. Hikari was ready to apologize and her sister along with her when Shun did something that surprised her: He bowed to her.

"I'm very sorry! Forgive me!" The two twins were surprised by this. Even Mutsu was a little lost.

Hikari just stared. "But...eh...we attacked you. You know that, right?"

Shun scratched his cheek, feeling rather awkward. "Well, yeah, but I had Mutsu attack you and you got hurt." His cheeks turned a light pink as he tried to avoid looking at the nearly naked girl sitting in front of him. The PRETTY nearly naked girl sitting in front of him. "And there's the little fact that..." What he said next was lost in his mumbling.

"What?"

"I said...was the one who did it." He mumbled once more. By this point, Hikari was getting annoyed and Shun could sense it. "Alright. I said I think the person who did those things to you two was...my older brother."

"Your what now?" The two twins said in unison. Shun began bowing in apology once more.

"I'm very sorry for any trouble he caused you!"

"Idiot! Why are you apologizing for something that asshole did?!"

Shun stared in surprise at Hikari who had looked away from him. "Err..."

"I have to agree with her, Master. I see no reason to blame you for your brother's wrongdoings." added Mutsu. Shun scratched his head.

"Well, even so...I still had Mutsu retaliate...and I..." Shun could feel the air around them become just a bit more awkward. He eventually decided to break the silence by taking off his jacket. He handed it to Hikari.

"Err...I guess this an 'I'm sorry for pretty much annihilating your clothes'. Mutsu, please turn away." Mutsu seemed unsure.

"You realize we have no guarantee she won't attack us while our backs are turned?"

Shun shrugged. "Isn't life without a few risks." Shun turned around. Mutsu sighed before following his example. They heard the a quick zipping sound and a few seconds later.

"You can turn around now."

Shun turned so see Hikari now wearing Shun's gray jacket zipped up. Her bust bulged out from the jacket causing her to seem much more provocative as she no longer wore the skirt she had been wearing before. He also noticed offhandedly that she had significantly larger breasts than her twin. She noticed Shun's stare and blushed.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Shun looked away, whistling. It was only a minute later when Shun snapped his fingers.

"Now I know what I was forgetting! I never properly introduced myself!" He bowed once more. "My name is Shun Higa and may I ask for yours?"

The twins were clearly debating whether or not to answer. Hikari eventually decided to stand up, being sure to pull the bottom of the jacket down enough so it covered her lower private area. "I am Sekirei No. 11, Hikari."

Her sister bowed. "I am Sekirei No. 12, Hibiki."

The pleasantries were over when Mutsu cleared his throat. "Master, you do realize they just attacked you, right? You have no guarantee that they won't attack you again. It would be much safer to terminate them right now."

Shun sighed. "Two things, Mutsu: First, don't call me 'Master'. It doesn't really suit me. Second...I guess you got a point there." The two twins became nervous as they debated whether or not to attack in order to escape. Of course they knew they would stand no chance against No. 5, but it may become their only option. Shun pondered his choice of action for this situation.

"Got it." Everyone turned to him, waiting for him to deliver his verdict. "You two..." He pointed at the twins. "owe me a favor."

Everyone blinked several times because of how plain the statement was. Mutsu's sweat dropped. "Master, how does that guarantee _anything_?"

Shun smiled. "Easy. You just don't attack someone you owe a debt to. Sound fair to you two?" The two twins jumped. Not sensing any other option, they nodded.

"Just what kind of favor?" asked Hikari.

"I have no clue." Hikari's sweat dropped. "Eh...I'm sure I'll forget about it eventually. You two stay out of trouble now. OK, Mutsu, let's go." Everyone was debating between being stunned or surprised by the events that just occurred. Shun noticed the two twins just staring at him. "What?"

"You're...really just going to let us go?" Shun shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Why not? Forgive and forget I always say. So we'll just be goi-Something wrong, Mutsu?" Shun noticed Mutsu staring at the entrance to the alley before turning back to Shun.

"For a second, I could've sworn someone was there." Shun took a step back.

"Don't scare me with things like that!" He turned back to the still stunned lightning twins and bowed. "I bid you adieu." With that, Shun and Mutsu departed.

* * *

Mutsu turned to his Ashikabi. "I am a little confused as to why you chose to let them go."

Shun scratched his head. "To be honest, I just didn't want to press my luck. If that situation had occurred in any other time, I would've been royally screwed." This was when Shun thought of something. "Hey, earlier, you said you thought someone was there. What did you mean?"

"I thought someone was watching us, but I may have been mistaken."

"I see." In truth, Shun doubted this. Mutsu seemed like the type who wouldn't miss something that could prove vital. Either it was the absolutely ultimate assassin or Mutsu didn't think of it as a threat. Either way, Shun had faith that if they meant any harm, they would've done something.

* * *

Yukari Sahashi was currently panting for breath. She had been one hundred percent sure that the strange man wearing the orange scarf had seen her and would've been chasing after her. She felt herself sink to the ground.

"Just who is Shun? What is all this about 'Sekirei'?"

* * *

Shun sneezed. "OK, I'm sure someone's talking about me."

"It's probably just in your head." stated Mutsu. Shun looked at his surroundings for a moment before discarding the feeling.

And so Shun lives to see another day, but one thought kept crossing his mind.

_Does this mean Onii-san is an Ashikabi too? If so, that means we'll end up fighting one another...but the REAL question is whether or not I'll be reluctant. I just realized that I have no clue what agenda my brother has. He might not be the person I once thought he was._

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed! Ha! I bet you were hoping for the twins to be winged for a moment there, huh?! Oh well...Anyway, I'm still accepting ideas for who Shun should wing. These ideas may not be accepted, but they will be taken into consideration. Oh, and NO KARASUBA just btw...Well...I think that's all for now...Just wanted to remind everyone about my poll and...yep...that's it.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fist Of Her Contract

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Let's see...anything else I need to go over?...Nope, don't think so...Let's get on with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Fist Of Her Contract**

Somewhere in the city, an incredibly beautiful woman sat on the ledge of the roof of some tall skyscraper. She had long, dark-violet hair that was tied back. She wore a very, VERY short purple Chinese dress which showed her cleavage as well as her belly button. She had a very well-developed figure and was currently knocking back a large bottle of sake. After a few seconds, she finally stopped drinking and sighed.

Normally, this was just the thing that cheered her up, but now...

Kazehana shook her head. "What is with me lately?" It was at that moment that something caught her eye. It seemed to be a paper of some kind fluttering in the breeze. Kazehana wasn't sure what about it caught her eye, but she could sense that there was something important about it. She held out her hand and the paper flew into her hand. Then she realized it wasn't just a piece of paper...It was a photo.

It appeared to be several years old and the corner was burnt a bit at the corner. It was of two boys and an older woman. One of the children was about seven while the other appeared to be five or six years older. They both had similar looks along with light-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. The woman behind them had curly, blonde hair and wore a simple blue dress. Her eyes were closed, but her smile seemed to radiate happiness like the sun above.

They all appeared to be really happy...but something about it in particular caught Kazehana's attention. She looked at the youngest boy. Whenever she looked at him, her chest tightened and her face began to heat up.

It took several moments before she realized what was happening.

_Is it really possible to react just by looking at a photo?_

She tried to fight the feeling before she finally admitted defeat. She smiled mischievously.

"I wonder if he's gotten handsomer as a man than he was as a child." She tucked the photo between her cleavage before standing. "I suppose it's impossible to stay out of it now that I'm reacting." Her mischievous smile didn't fade. "Time to find you, Ashikabi-kun."

* * *

_Shun's dream was strange that night._

_The girl, she was so cute. She was a well-developed woman and wore an outfit that did resemble the traditional clothing of a miko. She had an apparently cheerful disposition and a very cute smile on her face._

_She was currently nearly crushing Shun's ribs. "I finally found you...my 'Ashikabi-sama'!"_

* * *

Shun woke with a start. He looked around and realized he was still in his room, sleeping on his incredibly cheap futon mattress.

_What...? Just...what was that?_

Shun eventually shrugged it off. He sighed as he reached into his pocket which he knew was empty.

_Damn. I can't believe I lost the ONE photo I had of my own mother._

He paused when he noticed the fantastic smell that penetrated his nasal passageways. He quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and walked out into the living room. He could tell the smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Did someone reverse rob my kitchen or something, Mutsu?" Shun noticed Mutsu wasn't sleeping on the couch like he normally did. "Mutsu?"

"Yes, Master?" Mutsu stepped out of the kitchen carrying two plates of breakfast and wearing a pink apron, effectively killing his whole silent-yet-tough look. Shun was tempted to say something, but his eyes kept on falling upon the pink apron.

The silence went on for several moments before Shun finally took a deep breath. "Pink is not your color."

Mutsu looked down at his apron. "Maybe so."

"Where'd you get an apron anyway?" Mutsu shrugged, tempting Shun to say something else, but was too busy debating whether or not to face-palm.

"I believe your food is getting cold, Master." Shun just decided to drop the matter and take his seat at the small table as Mutsu handed him his plate. Shun looked down at the deliciously cooked food and sighed.

"Mutsu, I don't have the money for you to be cooking such meals. I don't have a job and I'm probably going to get kicked out at the end of the month if I don't find a job soon."

Mutsu nodded wordlessly. He took a seat opposite of Shun and the awkward silence was back on. "Is there something else bothering you?"

Shun's eye twitched.

_Geez, what is he, my mother?_ This was, of course, Shun's rude side.

_Well actually, he's more like an older brother._ stated his kinder side. _He genuinely cares about you._ That was Shun's kinder side.

_AH! Don't say that! You make it sound so creepy!_

_Someone's a bit of a homophobe. Besides, what's wrong with another guy caring about you?_

_...OK, you make a good point._

_Don't I? Oh hey, I think Mutsu's still talking to you._

_Oh, right._

Shun quickly snapped out of his mental conversation. "Huh? What?"

Mutsu frowned. "I asked if something was bothering you, Master." Shun smiled awkwardly and scratched his head.

"Well..." Then something occurred to him. "Yeah, actually. I had this really weird dream...I don't really remember the details, but I remember this girl."

Mutsu sounded as if this wasn't news to him. "I believe this is only natural. Now that you've winged your first Sekirei, your power as an Ashikabi has increased. And the stronger your power as an Ashikabi is, the more Sekirei will be drawn to you."

Shun let his spoon drop from his mouth. "Pardon?"

"As in it is more likely they will react to you."

"So, what you're saying is: Now that I'm an official Ashikabi (an Ashikabi who is barely paying bills with one Sekirei if I might add), I will end up attracting more Sekirei who will want me to wing them?"

Mutsu nodded.

"How about NO WAY IN HELL!" Shun said this with such force that surprised Mutsu. "I can barely keep a roof over OUR heads! And then there's that whole rule about how I can't have a FEMALE roommate. So no. I am not going to wing any more Sekirei." Shun left his eating utensil drop to his plate as he wiped his mouth. He bowed. "Thank you for the food." Shun then walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes. He opened the door and looked back.

"I'm going job hunting again! Wish me luck getting a job and not winging another Sekirei!" With that, Shun left.

Mutsu sighed as he dumped what was left on his Ashikabi's plate into the garbage.

_Poor, foolish child. Better men than you have tried to defy fate._

* * *

As Shun made his way throughout the city, he couldn't help but keep remembering that dream. He didn't even pay attention in which direction he was walking in. Each time he caught himself thinking about that dream, he ended up trying to rip out his hair.

_Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about that damn dream?! I swore there was no way in Hell that I'm going to wing another Sekirei._

Shun's thoughts were eventually interrupted by a strange noise. Shun looked around.

"Was that an earthquake?"

He was answered by the strange yet cute voice coming from the sky. "_KYAAA!_ Please get out of the way!"

"Huh?" Shun looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of the U.F.F. (Unidentified Falling Female) before he was knocked to the ground.

It took several moments for the birds and stars to stop dancing around his head. When his vision finally cleared, Shun found himself awarded the wondrous sight of a pair of pink panties. Shun's face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"As...As I expected...That was too high to jump from..." Shun's sweat dropped.

_What is this? A failed and poorly thought out suicide attempt?_

_Whoa, man. A bit on the dark side there._ Stated his good side. He then noticed the girl who was currently getting off of him to sit upright was INCREDIBLY cute...and familiar. She was a well-developed woman and wore an outfit that did resemble the traditional clothing of a miko_._ She had brown eyes and brown hair, hime-styled. But Shun was too focused on the 'cute' part to pay attention to the 'familiar' part.

"Um...are you okay?" Shun then wanted to smack himself.

_She just fell from God knows how high? What do you think?_

Despite the fact that the question seemed stupid, the cute girl smiled at him. "Thank you, sir! You must have caught me."

_S-so cute!_

Shun scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well...Um...No. I was just here really..." He wanted to lie and say that he rescued her in order to impress her, but he couldn't find it within himself to lie.

"Watch out!" She quickly tackled Shun out of the way as a large bolt of lightning obliterated the spot where Shun had just been sitting. Shun felt the girl's breasts temporarily press against his face when they landed.

"There's no use running!" Shouted a voice familiar to Shun. "Come on and fight us!"

The cute girl quickly stood up. "No! I can't fight yet!" Shun sensed this girl's preference to not fight this battle just yet, so he decided to help out as he knew who the other voice belonged to.

Shun stood up rubbing the back of his neck. "Geez, Hikari. Second time in a week you almost vaporized me without reason." Shun looked up at a nearby water tower where two familiar girls (now dressed in S&M outfits) stood. The two twins noticed the familiar bishounen waving at them. "Yo! I like the new outfits!"

The two twins debated between waving right back at him or finishing the attempt at killing him.

Shun then realized something. "Wait a minute. Sekirei only fight Sekirei...So..." He turned to the cute girl. "Wait. You're a Sekirei?" The girl nodded, clearly beginning to lose the seriousness of the situation. Shun looked around. "Where's your Ashikabi?"

"Don't ignore us!" Stated the angriest of the two twins. Hibiki was speaking quietly to her sister, no doubt trying to calm her down.

"I don't have an 'Ashikabi-sama' yet." Shun nodded, still feeling that this girl was familiar.

Shun turned back to the twins. "I believe it's time to call in a favor!"

Shun could sense Hikari's eye twitch. "What?!"

"Remember? The whole favor thing? I had Mutsu let you go and in exchange you owe me a favor? Ring any bells? I want you to let this Sekirei go."

"Wha-but-you-!"

"Or perhaps you would like me to introduce something known as the pecking order: There's normal humans, the Ashikabis, then you and the other Sekirei, and then there's Mutsu since he totally won that fight the other day." Shun had a fairly confident look on his face. "Or if you'd like a demonstration...MUT-!"

"Alright! Alright!" Hikari's expression was filled with annoyance as she thought back to how easily Mutsu mopped the floor with her. Even if she fought along with her sister, Hikari was fairly certain that No. 5 could easily beat both of them as they both have yet to be winged. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but just growled instead. "Let's go, Hibiki!" The two twins quickly took their leave, Hikari shooting Shun one last angry glance.

Once Shun was sure they were out of sight, he released the breath he had been holding and slumped to the ground. "Oh thank God they bought my bluff..."

* * *

Somewhere nearby, a certain shadow retreated, now certain the innocent, unwinged Sekirei wasn't in any danger. Another shadow from above also began walking away.

A small head pops up over the shadow's shoulder. "Looks like she didn't need any help after all, Onee-chan."

"It appears so." agreed the monotone voice of the shadow.

"I wonder if that boy is her owner. What do you think, Onee-chan."

The shadow remained silent as they left.

* * *

Shun glanced at the nearby rooftop, certain that someone had been watching him just a moment ago. He shrugged off the feeling.

"Well we should be safe now." stated the cute girl cheerfully. She offered Shun her hand to help him up. He gratefully took it and was pulled back up to his feet. He was amazed by how soft her hand was.

_HEY! Snap out of it!_

Shun quickly shook his head. He noticed the girl bowing.

"I'm really sorry for getting you involved. It looks like this is the second time you've saved me." Shun scratched his cheek as it turned a light pink.

_OK. THAT time I can take credit for._

"Now that I think about it, I could've easily have run away." Shun's sweat dropped.

_Something tells me she visits Mr. Hindsight quite often._

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself!" She bowed. "They call me Musubi." Shun tried to form words with his mouth, but he kept looking at her cute face and immediately forgot what he planned to say. Eventually he realized the strings of conversation were beginning to fade away.

"Oh! I'm...I mean my name's Shun Higa. It's nice to meet you, Musubi."

She bowed again. "Thank you again for helping me, Shun-san." Shun was desperately trying to avoid blushing.

"It was nothing...really.." He then noticed Musubi fall sideways. "Musubi!?"

* * *

It was only when Shun had carried Musubi all the way home when he realized the problem.

He and Mutsu watched from the sidelines as she began to DEVOUR all of the food Mutsu had cooked up for her. She turned to Shun with the most adorable look in her eyes.

"You truly truly TRULY are my savior, Shun-sama! Helping me and now this!"

Shun felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Well actually, Mutsu was the one who cooked everything and the only reason I managed to make those twins leave was because Mutsu was so strong and I got a favor from them." Mutsu was a little surprised. He didn't think his Ashikabi would be so humble in front of a girl who was praising him...although Mutsu suspected it was something a bit more than just humbleness.

_She must've been pretty hungry to collapse like that._ thought Shun.

"I wish somebody like you could be my 'Ashikabi-sama'...I want to have a close bond with someone, like the bond between you and your Sekirei, Mutsu."

Shun scratched his cheek. He was pondering whether or not to tell Musubi that they were close, but not THAT close.

Musubi smiled to herself. "Someone precious whom I've never met before seen...Each of us were born for our 'Ashikabis'. To guide him to the ascension." She placed her hand on Shun's chest. He felt his face heat up again. He looked at Mutsu for some kind of advice or back-up, but the sneaky bastard had upped and vanished.

_Damn you, Mutsu!_

Musubi then pressed herself against Shun as his face turned a deeper shade of red. He also noticed that Musubi's face was turning a bit red as well.

"Why...am I like this...? What...what should I do, Shun? My body keeps getting hotter..." It was by this point that Shun was awarded an excellent view of Musubi's cleavage. He felt that he might get a nosebleed at any moment.

_Damn it! You're a man! Resist, damn you! You must resist temptation!_

He was then tackled by Musubi. When the birds stopped dancing around him again, he noticed his hand was holding something soft. He gave an experimental squeeze and Musubi let out an adorable squeak.

_Holy BREASTS! RESIST TEMPTATION!_

"S-sorry! I didn't-!"

"Shun-san..." He then noticed that Musubi was moving her face closer to his.

_Crap crap crap crap crap!_

"Um...Musubi..." Shun didn't say anything else as Musubi pressed her lips against his. A pair of wings bathed the room in a pink light. Musubi pulled away with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I finally found it..."

"Hm?" He was then tackled in a bear hug by Musubi.

"I finally found you...my Ashikabi-sama!" She hugged Shun tighter. Shun hoped she wouldn't hug any tighter because she might actually break his ribs.

Shun sighed.

_So much for not winging another Sekirei._

"Shun-san." Shun looked at the still happy Musubi.

"Hm?" Musubi clasped Shun's hands in her own.

"I'll fight really hard for you...harder than Mutsu. I'll definitely stay alive so we can ascend together!" Shun blushed.

_Why do I feel like this? I mean when Mutsu was winged by me, I admit I felt a little emotion (mostly surprise and a bit of annoyance), but I feel so warm right now...I mean..._

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Musubi had gone to bed. Her clothes had arrived not too long after Shun winged her. He had also let her take the futon, despite her insistence that they sleep together.

Before Mutsu went to bed, he looked around for Shun to make sure he was alright, but Shun was nowhere to be found. A sense of fear and urgency struck Mutsu as he realized something might've happened to his Ashikabi. He looked around again and was ready to go searching through the entire city. He opened the front door only to see a certain someone sitting on the front steps. Mutsu was about to turn away when he noticed something...drops of water rolling down Shun's cheeks.

"Master, is something wrong?" Shun jumped. He turned and noticed that it was just Mutsu.

"Oh, no. It's nothing really." Mutsu easily saw passed the false smile Shun wore on his face. Shun could tell he did too. "It's just that...why me?"

Mutsu didn't understand the question. "Pardon?"

"There were a lot more qualified Ashikabi than me out there...Am I really one of those Ashikabi you told me about? Why did you and Musubi choose me?"

"It's because you are a true Ashikabi."

Shun scoffed at this. "Right...I'm not worth anything. I'm not that strong or smart. I wasn't as qualified to inherit my father's company as my brother." Shun's face turned a slight red as tears started to roll down his cheeks again. "I failed the college entrance exam TWICE. I don't have a job and if I don't do something soon, you guys are gonna be out on the streets thanks to me. You said it yourself. You would've rather have had reacted to someone else."

Despite his unchanging expression, Mutsu felt a pang of guilt at that moment. He didn't think that Shun would've taken that so personally. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the words.

"My brother actually told me that I'm a failed project that's only wasting money...I just...don't care anymore really." Shun had a smile full of self-pity. It was by this point when Mutsu realized something.

"Your heart."

Shun blinked. "Huh?"

"The reason me as well as No. 88 were drawn to you was because of your heart. You're a kind person and is willing to forgive when most people wouldn't."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Back when those two delinquents attacked you, I could sense the wish in your heart that I wouldn't kill them."

Shun scratched his cheek. "Well, I mean I didn't want them dead, but-"

Mutsu wasn't finished. "When Nos. 11 and 12 attacked you, you told me to let them go without real punishment."

"Well it seemed like too much trouble and-"

"You risked your own safety in order to save No. 88."

"Well I..." Shun turned red from embarrassment as he looked away from Mutsu. Then Mutsu did something unexpected: He patted Shun on the head. It wasn't much, but there was a hint of affection in it. Shun smiled to himself. "Thank you, Mutsu. I'll be back inside in a moment."

Satisfied that the situation was resolved, Mutsu nodded before returning inside.

Shun sat outside for several more moments, making sure he didn't come back inside with tears still in his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Shun, Mutsu, and Musubi were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Both Musubi and Mutsu noticed when Shun stopped halfway before taking another bite.

"We're going have to figure out what we're going to do. It's only a matter of time before I get evicted since I now have a woman here. We need to figure out where to go and how to pay for it."

Mutsu stopped eating for a moment. "Can't we just use No. 88's MBI card? That should solve the problem of cost." He noticed Shun's uneasy look.

"About that...I don't feel comfortable using it. You've realized it, right? The money we use on that card comes from MBI and is another line that they'll use to control us like a puppet on a string. They'll know exactly where we are all the time. They are a manipulative, tricky bunch of bastards. If not for that reason, it's just because that Minaka and his damn company piss me off." Shun sighed. "But then again, we don't have much of a choice. Even if I can even get a PART-time job, there's nowhere we can stay that I can afford."

Mutsu seemed to take a sudden interest in the material the table was made of.

Shun sighed. "It's either swallow my pride and let MBI pull my strings or wind up homeless. Guess there is no real choice."

"I know you'll think of something, Shun-sama!" Shun blushed, a little surprised at Musubi's belief in him.

"I guess so. I just wish there was somewhere we could live without having to rely on this card that much."

Eventually, Mutsu's eye twitched. "I think I know of a place we can stay."

Shun's eyes widened. "Really?! Where?"

"Well it's an inn owned by a...fr-friend." Drops of sweat slowly rolled down the side of his face and his expression became one of displeasure.

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Mutsu?" Musubi watched with a mouth full of food.

Horrible images ran through Mutsu's head. A woman with a sword. Battleships over a mile away being cut in half. A terrifying hannya mask.

"Mutsu. Mmmmuuuutsu. Hey, Mutsu. Mutsu, you still with us?" Shun began snapping his fingers in front of Mutsu's face. "Mutsu."

Mutsu jumped. "Yes, Hannya-I mean Miya-I mean...Master?"

"Why are you all sweaty, Mutsu-san?" asked Musubi.

Mutsu quickly shook his head. "It's nothing." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, she already knows about the Sekirei Plan, so we don't have to worry about letting the secret out." He stood from the table. "This is the only option I can think of it you wish to refrain from using the card provided by MBI. Are you sure this is the option you prefer?"

Shun nodded. "Definitely. Besides, it will be nice to see an old friend of yours, right, Mutsu?" Mutsu hesitated.

"Right..."

After breakfast, Shun and his two Sekirei devoted their time to packing up their belongings in order to move before Shun got evicted.

The story continues...

**Done! I know some parts may seem a little rushed, but...there you go. I hope you all enjoyed. I want to remind all of you about my poll. Oh yeah, I'm STILL taking ideas for Sekirei Shun could wing.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home

**OK, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I am back...Here's an update...Right now...Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 4:**

**A New Home**

Shun's dreams had been pleasant enough. It was one of the classical ones like that a child might have.

He dreamed he was in a world made out of candy. The roads were made out of licorice, the trees were made out of chocolate and mint.

Shun had honestly been enjoying the dream until everything turned black. Shun honestly had no idea why. He felt his hand move around until it grabbed something.

It was soft. Like a marshmallow.

Shun squeezed it to confirm it was actually there.

The texture, the feeling of it...

Shun opened his eyes to try to determine what exactly he was squee-

He froze...For what he held in his hand was no marshmallow. Shun felt his face burning.

"AAAH!"

_Calm down calm down! It might just be...Oh I got nothing._

Even if Shun had an idea on how to avoid admitting what he had grabbed, it would've been shattered by the small yawn from the girl laying right beside him.

"Oh, good morning, Shun-sama." went Musubi's sleepy sounding voice. Shun felt his face turn even redder when he realized what she had been wearing. Despite having clothes sent to him from MBI, Musubi ended up wearing a different outfit to bed during the past few days. It mostly consisted of one of Shun's button up shirts and her panties. It was when Shun noticed Musubi's adorable smile that he finally felt overwhelmed.

He quickly covered his nose as blood came out in a geyser.

Musubi stared in confusion. "Is something wrong, Shun-sama?" Shun quickly recovered from his nosebleed and shook his head.

"N-no! Everything's fine!" He felt himself blushing but it couldn't be helped. Somehow he ended up smiling. "Good morning, Musubi!"

Despite the strange wake up call, Shun felt this morning was going to be great. He scratched his head, still feeling a little awkward. Even though he winged Musubi a few days ago, he felt nervous sleeping next to her as she was still a woman (no matter how child-like she acted...in fact, that made it a little worse. It made Shun feel like a pervert)._  
_

Shun shook his head.

_I am still having mixed feelings about the Sekirei Plan. Mostly cos I have no clue what was meant when that Minaka guy said the Sekirei would fight...Does this mean Musubi and Mutsu will have to fight? What will happen if they lose? I wonder if my brother would have any advi-Oh who am I kidding? I highly doubt anything he would say would be helpful or even friendly.  
_

Shun froze when he turned back to Musubi. He immediately covered his nose as a geyser of blood came gushing out once more.

Musubi's chest was completely bare as she had taken off the shirt Shun had given her. Shun felt dizzy from blood loss. Musubi blinked.

"Are you alright, Shun-sama? Are you hurt?" Shun jumped up once more.

"I'm back! I was gone, but now I'm back!" He covered his nose again and made sure not to look at Musubi. "I'll go wait outside the door while you're changing and see if Mutsu has made breakfast." Shun glanced at the still mostly naked Musubi and felt more blood flood from his nasal passageway. "S-Sorry!" He quickly scrambled out the door of his room and flattened himself against the wall outside.

Shun let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Shun didn't bother jumping as Mutsu seemed to materialize next to him. Shun was still covering his nose as the bleeding began to stop at a slow pace. Mutsu seemed to understand almost immediately. "Forgot No. 88 was sleeping next to you?"

Shun nodded, curling up and burying his face in his knees to hide his blush.

"Your hands wandered in your sleep?" Another nod. "You woke up, and then she decided to change in front of you?"

Shun sighed again. "Yep. I don't know if I'm being a gentleman or a wuss. Probably both."

"Shun-sama?" Their conversation was interrupted as Musubi had decided to come on out in her usual miko outfit. He then noticed that she had a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm sorry. Even though I've been here a while, I still have no sense of how to live normally." Shun tried to look at Mutsu, hoping to catch some advice, but the slippery bastard had vanished once again.

_Damn it, Mutsu!_

Shun looked around a bit before sighing. Having no better ideas, he patted Musubi on the head as he pulled her into an embrace. "You don't really have to worry about it. I can't say I know how to really live normally either." That was the honest truth. Shun had no clue what classified as normal. He hadn't been a rich kid, but it's not exactly normal to have a rich guy for a brother and being a loser at the same time. "But you know, sometimes normality changes from person to person. So don't worry about it." Musubi smiled. "But don't do that in front of other people. Suffice to say, you might cause a little trouble for yourself."

Musubi nodded. "Yes. I won't do it in front of anyone except Shun-sama." Shun froze as his face turned red again. He opened his mouth to say something...but then covered his nose preemptively just in case. "Shun-sama?" Shun jumped up again.

It was a false alarm though. Shun scratched his cheek. By this point, things had become awkward for Shun as he lacked anything else to say. "Um...Musubi..." Shun began twiddling his fingers shyly. "...would you mind if I...um...if we..." Shun became extremely flustered as he tried to voice his request.

"I believe Master wishes for a kiss." stated Mutsu. THIS was when Shun jumped.

"M-Mutsu!" Shun probably would've continued, but then his hand were taken into Musubi's. Shun turned to be met by Musubi pressing her lips against Shun's. Shun felt himself blush. He watched as Musubi's wings illuminated the hall. Musubi pulled away not too long afterward. Shun resisted the minor dizzy spell that he had felt whenever he tried to kiss Musubi (and he never admitted it was MUSUBI who would always instigate the kiss).

The thing that made Shun so nervous was that he had never been in a real relationship before. He didn't know even the basics like whether you hold hands all the time or if there was a specific time you were supposed to compliment your girlfriend. Just thinking of Musubi as a girlfriend was enough to make him feel nervous. If he thought any further than that up to the point of marriage, he would go into a nervous episode in which he would simply stare at the wall repeating the word 'marriage?'.

"Master. Breakfast is ready if you are hungry." Shun was snapped out of it as Mutsu interrupted his thoughts. He sighed.

"Fine. Might as well get something to eat before we start moving what we have packed." It wasn't much or grand, but Shun enjoyed his breakfast.

Now that Mutsu and Musubi were with him, life seemed less...gray then it had been before. Perhaps it was because they kept him from feeling alone anymore. Shun couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Master. Your food is beginning to grow cold." This caused Shun to jump before mumbling a quick apology and returning to his food.

* * *

Shun looked down at the piece of paper in his hands with the address of their new home. Shun looked up and just stared at the building.

"This the place, Mutsu?" Mutsu appeared to not have heard for a moment, but he nodded slowly. Shun returned his gaze to the building. It appeared to be a traditional Japanese-style building.

"Has a home-y feel to it." Shun paused. "I like it." Mutsu hung his head in what appeared to be disappointment. If you didn't now he was a Sekirei, you would think it was because of the load he and Musubi each had been carrying (leaving Shun feeling rather inadequate).

"I am happy you like it, Master..." He said it with so little energy, it left Shun with a sense of worry.

"Something wrong, Mutsu?" Mutsu panicked just for a moment before instantly calming, leaving Shun more worried than ever as Mutsu usually shows little to no emotion except to worry over Shun's well-being.

_Like a worrying mother..._

_Did you just picture Mutsu in a dress?_ asked his kinder side.

_...I tried not to. I really did._

"Shun-sama? Are you okay?" asked Musubi, once again snapping Shun out of his thoughts. Shun quickly shook his head.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go meet our new landlord."

"Landlady." Corrected Mutsu. Shun blinked at why Mutsu was so worried about being so precise. Whatever question he would've asked was answered by the strange expression Mutsu wore on his face.

_Oh whatever. I bet Mutsu's just nervous since he hasn't seen this friend in a while._

With that, Shun approached the door of what Mutsu called the Izumo Inn.

_Yep. I get the feeling this is the place for us._

* * *

Yukari Sahashi sat at the dining table with her head just laying on top of it. She couldn't help but be in the depression she had fallen into.

It had only been over the past few days that she's been feeling like this and it's been hard for her fellow tenants as well as her landlady not to notice.

It was that day that Miya finally spoke up about it. "Is there something wrong? You are free to share your problems. Holding them in only hurts yourself."

Yukari sighed. "I'm going to die alone..." Miya was slightly taken aback by this statement. She then gave a reassuring smile.

"That's not true. There is always someone out there for everyone. You just have to find them." Surprisingly, this doesn't fix what Miya expected to be a small crises, but apparently Yukari was upset for another reason. "Or perhaps you already found him." She said with more certainty and just a hint of a smile.

Yukari only seemed to get even more depressed. "I don't really know him and the only reason we met was because we literally bumped into each other."

"Sometimes a single chance meeting is all it takes." Miya said knowingly.

"But I don't even know anything about him or even how to meet him again..."

_Or find out what he was talking about 'sekirei'..._

Miya smiled once again. "If it's truly destiny, there's no doubt you'll meet again." Yukari's sweat dropped.

_Sometimes I wonder if Miya just comes up with things ahead of time and just lists them off._ She thought. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Yukari figured that it might be nice to have something to take her mind off the fact she will never find the guy of her dreams again.

"I'll get it." Yukari quickly got up and walked over to the door. She couldn't help but wonder who would be visiting._  
_

_I wonder if it's Onii-chan coming all the way from campus just to visit me._

She smiled at the thought of him worrying all the time. Then she opened the door. She stared at the person on the other side currently looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Um. Hello. This is Izumo House, isn't-" He froze when he saw Yukari's face. "Oh, Yukari Sahashi. Never thought we'd bump into one another again." Shun Higa stated nonchalantly.

There were several seconds of silence. Yukari honestly didn't care about the ninja man from before or the girl that Shun appeared to have brought with him (for the moment anyway).

Shun opened his mouth to say something, but was answered by having the door slammed right in his face. Once the door was closed, Yukari leaned her back against it. She felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as her heart started to beat uncontrollably. Her brain couldn't even process what just happened due to the fact that her blood was currently either occupying her cheeks, or pumping back and forth through her heart.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Why did I do that?! What am I doing?!_

Yukari's thoughts were interrupted by another knocking at the door. She felt her entire face burn up beyond humanly possible. She couldn't even process what just happened. Before she could change her mind, she bolted for her room, running right past a confused Miya.

Shun, on the other side of the door, just stared, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Well...I guess she doesn't like me very much. Then again, considering last time we met we were running away to avoid getting electrocuted so..." Shun nodded to himself.

"Is Miya not here?" asked Mutsu almost a little _too_ hopefully. His question was answered a second later when the door opened to reveal a young woman.

She had waist-length lavender hair and She wore the traditional attire of a miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Oh, Mutsu. It's been quite a long time."

"Not including my visit a few days ago," Mutsu muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Hm?" He noticed Miya's face freeze in a rather cold smile, a faint visage appearing behind her.

"N-Nothing." He said rather quickly. Miya then turned her attention to Shun.

"So I see you've finally found your destined one." This time it SEEMED like a real smile, so Shun decided to introduce himself. Shun bowed.

"Um. It's nice to meet you, Miya-san. My name is Shun Higa." He said 'Miya-san' because Mutsu stated how she preferred that over 'Asama-san'. Shun stood up straight and gestured to Musubi. "And this is my other Sekirei, Musubi. Say hi, Musubi."

Musubi bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you, Miya-san!"

Miya returned the smile. "It's nice to meet both of you...and welcome to Izumo House."

* * *

Shun and his two Sekirei sat at the table as they discussed the terms of their stay with Miya.

It was a pretty steady conversation up to the point where the only other pretty boy in the building, Kagiri, had ended up leaving.

He and Shun gave the other a short and rather unenergetic greeting before Kagiri walked out the door.

Yukari still hadn't come back for whatever reason that was troubling her.

Shun nodded after Miya explained to him the requirements in order for him to live there.

"So just let me make sure I've got it all. The rules are as follows: No fighting in Izumo House. No illicit sexual activity. No obscenities...Fair enough." Shun had a thoughtful look on his face. "Was there anything else?"

Miya nodded. "Mutsu has informed me of your inability to pay rent like other tenants-" Shun felt his spirits deflate slightly.

"-so I will find alternative ways for you to pay." Shun blinked. He had been expecting to get the boot, but the end of that sentence sent a way of relief rushing over him.

Shun stood and bowed several times. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Miya-sama!" She politely smiled in response.

"I admit I was a little unsure as you were an active participant in the Sekirei Plan, but Mutsu assured me that you were a kind and trustworthy person." She paused, causing Shun to glance at the docile Mutsu who seemed to be listening, but not paying attention to anything in particular.

_Mutsu really stood up for me? He really is a nice guy._

"This leads me to announce a final condition of your stay here."

Shun quickly sat back down and listened intently on what Miya planned to say. Despite being normally the most talkative of their group of three, Musubi had yet to say a single thing and the fact that she never stopped smiling only made Shun wonder even more if she was daydreaming.

Shun quickly snapped out of it as he returned his attention to Miya. "What is the final condition?"

Miya's expression suddenly became serious. "You've met the young woman from earlier, Yukari Sahashi, correct?" Shun nodded.

"Yeah. We've met before now too."

"She has no knowledge of the Sekirei Plan and I'd rather keep it that way." Shun turned his stare away to a nearby wall.

"Yeah...might be a little difficult to do that when she saw me getting chased by lighting throwing S&M chicks." Shun stated.

Miya didn't seem a bit amused by this. "Lie to her. Tell her whatever you need to. I plan to keep any innocents I can from getting involved in this sick game. If you make any attempt to involve her," Shun began sweating bullets as he noticed the terrible miasma Miya was emitting. "you will suffer."

Even Musubi cringed a little from their new landlady's not-so-vague threat.

Shun regained the ability to talk after the miasma Miya emitted let up a little. "Of course. We both have the same wish. Getting non-Ashikabi involved is possibly the stupidest thing to do considering what kind of man Minaka is. You have my word that I will do everything humanly possible to keep Yukari-san safe and ignorant of the Sekirei Plan."

Miya's threatening aura faded away after hearing that. "In that case, as long as you adhere to the rules of Izumo House, I see no reason why you should not be able to live here."

Shun nodded, smiling slightly before turning to his Sekirei. "You hear that? From now on this is our home!" Musubi's response was to leap at Shun and wrap her arms around him.

"Shun-sama, it's a relief!" Shun felt a tinge of pink sneak onto his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he just caught barely caught something of a small smile on Mutsu's face.

"I don't recognize these shoes. Miya, is someone here?" came a voice somewhere down the hall. A young woman appeared from behind the corner.

She was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was currently dressed in nothing but frilly panties. She glanced around the room, examining all three of the new arrivals. Shun maintained a rather neutral expression.

"Eh, gue-" Whatever she was saying was cut off when her gaze settled on Shun. Her cheeks showed a slight pink as the girl quickly looked away. "I-I'll go get changed now!" She then ran off without another word, leaving Mutsu and Musubi confused and Miya frozen halfway ready to scold the girl, apparently also confused as to why she left.

Shun, however, retained the same neutral expression as before, looking as if he hadn't even noticed the girl.

"Um...just what was that?"

"I believe that was another one of the tenants at Izumo House. Although normally I have to make her change into something decent." Clearly she wanted to add 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' to that.

Mutsu turned to Shun, deciding to see if his Ashikabi needed something for his nosebleed, only to see that his Ashikabi's face was blood-free and had an almost bored expression on his face. It was almost indifference.

"She's kinda rude, eavesdropping and everything." This statement surprised Mutsu. He expected Shun to blush and say something about embarrassment, but it was uncharacteristically unkind.

But it did cause Mutsu to ponder something.

_Why did she flee when she looked at Master?_

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Uzume had her back against her door as she tried to regain control of her rapidly beating heart.

Her face was a deep shade of scarlet and her entire body felt incredibly hot despite how bare the amount of clothing on her was.

"Was that..."

* * *

Miya had decided to check on her other tenant, curious as to what was ailing her. She calmly walked over to Yukari's door and knocked.

"Sahashi-san? Are you there?"

"...Yes." came a reluctant reply.

"Is there something the matter? You seemed troubled."

Yukari's tone seemed more resigned than depressed. "If you mean other than the fact that I alienated the love of my life in one single move, then it's all good. I'll be surprised if he ever comes back let alone talks to me."

"Love of..." It then clicked in Miya's mind shortly before she smiled. "I don't suppose you're referring to your new fellow tenant."

"Yeah, I-" Miya heard Yukari freeze. It took a few seconds before the door opened abruptly. Yukari looked as if there was a light at the end of the tunnel. "Really?!" Miya nodded.

"As of today, he is an official resident." Miya had a second to brace herself before the mass known as Yukari Sahashi slammed into her in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you so much, Miya-sama!" Yukari quickly released her landlady and emitted pure determination. "There IS hope after all! Shun Higa, I swear that I, Yukari Sahashi, shall be the who captures your heart, soul, AND body!"

Yukari immediately shrunk when she sensed the dark miasma Miya was emitting.

"Now, Sahashi-san, let's not get carried away."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Shun yawned as he made his way to bed that night. Musubi had gone to bed a bit earlier at Shun's insistence and Mutsu was off...doing Mutsu stuff. Shun, meanwhile, spent most of the day discussing the terms of his stay in further depth until every last duty and task he was to perform was understood.

It didn't seem like much when it's compared to the fact that if he doesn't do them, he and his Sekirei wind up homeless.

His little walk to his new room was interrupted by a voice. "Hey, Shun-san~!" Shun turned toward the direction in which the voice had originated to face the door to what was no doubt a familiar tenant's room.

Shun sighed.

_Might as well go see what she's planning..._

Shun walked over to Uzume's door and knocked. "Yes? What is it, Uzume-san?"

"I need your help with something~! It's _really_ important~! Please come in and help~!"

Shun sighed again.

_Why should I even bother opening this door?_

Despite these thoughts, Shun opened the door. He was met by a not so outrageous sight.

On all fours, staring lecherously at Shun, was Uzume. She wore a rather small black bra and panties of the matching color. From where he stood, Shun could easily see her cleavage which she made no effort to hide by leaning forward. Her face was a light pink color.

"It's so hoooot, Shun-sama~! I need your help to cool me down~!" Shun stared blankly.

"Pass."

"I-What?" Uzume gave up all attempts at seeming sexually appealing as she was struck by the sheer simpleness and impossibility of that answer.

Shun's rather indifferent/bored expression didn't change. "I said pass. I'm not caving in to your attempts at seduction."

"Uh..."

"I give you a 5/10. Minus three points for unoriginality, minus two points for seemingly having put this together at the last minute. The five points itself was just for the fact that you actually went through with the attempt." Uzume found it impossible to respond to that.

"I-What?!"

Shun then stepped back and slammed the door shut. "Good night." He then walked away, leaving Uzume dumbstruck.

* * *

Uzume stared at the doorway where Shun Higa had stood only a moment ago, mouth still wide open.

_What was all that about?! That should've at least aroused him just a little! But then he goes and does that!_

Uzume was filled with a mixture of annoyance and sadness that her attempt to get winged by Shun had failed miserably. But this disappointment only refueled her determination.

"I guess I'm going to have to give it my all. Mark my words, by tomorrow night, Shun Higa, you WILL be my Ashikabi." She grinned mischievously that it would've creeped even their resident pervert out a little. "It's a good thing I still have those outfits."_  
_

**Done! FINALLY DONE! It took me forever, but I finally did it! The chapter is done! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!...So yeah...Oh yeah, in case you've read my other message, I'm just letting you know that I'll be starting on that fic to replace my old Sekirei fic really soon! And stay tuned for today or tomorrow for the next chapter of Heart and Soul!**

**Oh yeah, and from now on, if anyone has any questions about the story, post them in the review box and I'll be sure to answer any question (not related to when I'm going to write the next chapter of Persona 3: Unstable Morality) at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: What's Wrong With Me?

**Note: After finishing THIS chapter, I will be moving on to the first chapter of my NEW Sekirei series. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 5:**

**What's Wrong With Me?**

It was the morning of the fourth day of his stay at Izumo House that Shun ended up dragging his feet to the breakfast table that morning. Musubi and Mutsu were already there, waiting for him.

Neither had seen Shun since the previous night as they were assigned separate rooms as none of them were married and there was Miya's rule about illicit activities between non-married couples...or perhaps it was couples in general.

Shun wearily sat at the table and sighed.

"Is something bothering you, Master?"

"Are you alright, Shun-sama?" The voices of some of the people in this place who HAVEN'T been irritating him made Shun relax.

"Well, we got a roof and our own resident pain in the-" He paused as he remembered just how innocent Musubi was and didn't feel good swearing in front of her. "-neck."

"Who are you referring to, Master?" asked Mutsu.

Shun's eye twitched. "Wanna take a guess?"

* * *

Uzume was frustrated now. It was obvious Shun wasn't like many other men. Four days and she still hasn't gotten him to wing her...or even look at her for longer than five seconds (which somehow only made Uzume more determined).

She was going to have to pull out her A game.

She began rummaging through her clothes.

"Will this one work? No." Uzume said to herself as she pulled out another costume and threw it aside. "Ugh, I honestly don't know what'll work." Uzume pulled out another costume. "Maybe this one will work. Yes. Soon Shun, you WILL be my Ashikabi. Kukuku." Uzume grinned as she proceeded with her wardrobe change.

* * *

"Is Uzume really bothering you that much, Shun-sama? It sounds like she just likes you." stated the incredibly naive Musubi. Apparently she thought of it as a 'friendly' like.

Despite being just a bit wiser, Mutsu also seemed confused. "Don't you think you are being too harsh on her?" Shn's eye twitched again.

"Too harsh? Perhaps you'd like a taste of what my week's been like..."

* * *

It was the second day since they had moved in and Shun had finally gotten all of his chores done for the day.

All he wanted to do was take a nice, hot bath. Shun was simply enjoying it when-

"Ooooh~! The water's just so nice~! Isn't it, Shun-sama~?" Shun froze before slowly turning to face his fellow brown-haired tenant currently trying to sneak her way closer to his body. Shun used the countermeasure of moving further away.

"Why are you here?" Uzume pouted as she noticed Shun's refusal to be near her. She readopted her 'sexy/seduction' face and smiled.

"I thought you would need help washing yourself. I mean, considering what a _dirty_ boy you are..." She said the word 'dirty' like it could have multiple meanings, and you didn't have to be a genius to figure out which one she meant.

"You're not being very subtle." Uzume resisted the urge to break the character she was trying to build.

She leaned forward, showing the parts of her chest that weren't hidden under the water.

Shun sighed out of annoyance. "Here I was thinking I could take a nice bath..."

"Sometimes nice baths are better naughty~." Shun's eye twitched.

"4 out of 10." Uzume's jaw dropped slightly.

"W-What? But that's one point less then last time."

Shun quickly moved to the edge of the bath and grabbed a towel to cover himself as he stood. "Other than the utter unoriginality and annoying persistence, you ruined my quiet time-NOT THAT KIND!" He shouted that last part as he noticed Uzume attempting to salvage this poor attempt. "Now goodnight." Shun grabbed his clothes and quickly walked out, making sure no one was in the hall as he made his way to his room.

* * *

"Perhaps it was an-"

"Accident? I think not." Said Shun preemptively in response to Mutsu's question/statement. "Maybe. JUST maybe if it had been that and the night before, but NO. Allow me to continue."

* * *

It was the third day since they arrived and Shun was ready to finally go to bed, refreshed as his bath had been Uzume-free.

Shun stretched his arms. "Another day, another relaxing night of sleep." He then opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, laying down and covering himself with his sheets.

"Goodnight, Shun-sama~." Shun blinked several times. The voice belonged to Uzume, and it didn't take a genius to realize that she was under his blanket.

_5 seconds later..._

Shun proceeded to shove Uzume out into the hallway. She apparently had tried wearing lingerie while under the blanket in yet another failed attempt to seduce Shun.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." He then slammed the door shut behind her.

Uzume seemed extremely disappointed. "Can I at least get my score?"

"3 out of 10 just because you're really starting to piss me off!" He said from behind the door. Uzume hung her head in defeat.

* * *

Mutsu tried to say something only to be cut off by Shun.

"And did I mention what she did EARLIER that day?"

* * *

It was early afternoon on the third day of their stay and Miya had asked Shun to hose off the fence (why? He had no idea, but he supposed a fence COULD get dirty and need cleaning).

As he was hosing the fence off, he cringed at the familiar squeal.

"Oh, Shun-sama~!" Shun turned slowly to see Uzume running toward him...wearing nothing but a white bra and panties. He sighed as he realized what she was doing before she did it. "Oh, Shun-sa-Whoops!" Uzume ended up 'tripping' on the hose and stumbled forward, knocking right into Shun, both of them falling and the hose spraying in the air.

When Shun was finally able to see straight, he was looking up at Uzume, who was currently straddling (for lack of a better word) him, and that her bra and panties had gotten wet, revealing just a bit of what was underneath. Shun looked away.

"Please go away." Uzume frowned.

"But-"

"Go. Away." Uzume seemed saddened, but she complied. She got up and walked back inside with a cloud of sadness hanging over her.

"Can I at least get my score?"

Shun sighed. "6 out of 10. That's only because I've forgiven you for yesterday and that you defied my expectations just a bit with the 'tripping on the hose' part. But it's still not good." Uzume seemed downtrodden, but Shun chose not to let it bother him. "It that all?"

Uzume gave an empty nod, saddened that she had failed to seduce him once again.

* * *

"By this point it's just annoying and repetitive." said Shun with a sense of finality.

"Shun-sama~!" Shun sighed.

"What?" He turned and saw another rather unoriginal seduction technique.

This time, Uzume had decided to go with the sexy maid outfit. She carried a tray of what appeared to be breakfast.

It was tight around her chest area and the skirt was shorter than any maid's skirt should be. The way you could tell this was deliberate was the fact that Uzume was blushing madly as she stared at Shun.

"Sorry." She said in a way that sounded not sorry at all. "Miya said the rest of the food would be done in a bit, but I decided that Shun-sama should eat first." Uzume then bent over in an over exaggerating gesture to put the tray on the table. She brushed some hair out of her face before turning back to Shun. "Would you like me to feed you?"

Shun immediately stood, shoving his tray in front of Musubi. "I'm not hungry nor do I have the energy to deal with this. I'll go ask Miya if she has any chores for me." He then walked past Uzume and out of the room as Musubi began to gratefully eat the food her Ashikabi refused. Uzume watched until Shun had vanished out of sight before sitting down, depressed.

* * *

Yukari had figured that it was finally time for breakfast so she decided to go see what Miya had been cooking.

For the past several days, Yukari has been unusually happy. And why shouldn't she be? She was young, she had a nice and rather forgiving landlady, and...

_Let's not forget I have a hot bishounen living under the same roof!_ she thought excitedly, a blush sneaking onto her smiling face.

She then saw someone walking toward her. She waved when she realized who it was. "Good morning, Shu-" She stopped as she noticed the unhappy look on his face. She frowned.

_Is he actually still upset over the whole slamming to door in his face thing? I thought he forgave me! NOOO! My potential marriage is in jeopardy!_

She paused at that thought when she noticed the look on his face wasn't anger or annoyance, mostly just sadness and exhaustion. She frowned.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. She continued on her way to the table where they all ate to see the mood was rather mixed. With Musubi's usual cheerful self chowing down with extreme vigor, Mutsu's passive expression, making it impossible to figure out what he's thinking, and Uzume looking...depressed?

Yukari shook her head. To her, there are two words that don't fit together and those are 'Uzume' and 'depression'.

She eventually decided to make her presence known. "Good morning everybody!" Mutsu nodded, acknowledging Yukari, Musubi waved with as much vigor as she was eating with. Uzume didn't even look up.

_Yep, something is definitely wrong with her._

Uzume was like an older sister (as well as one of the few people she actually knew in the capital), so she couldn't help but want to help her.

"What's wrong, Uzume?" Uzume looked up at Yukari as if just noticing she was there.

"Oh...hey..." Musubi was too focused on her food that signaled she may have finally caught onto the mood...that or she really liked to eat. Mutsu simply didn't do anything. "I don't think Shun-sama likes me. I've tried really hard, but he..." Uzume trembled a bit which told Yukari she was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean? Didn't you at least try-" Uzume nodded. "What about-" Uzume nodded again. "Did you try-" Another nod.

"Even the white panties? Did he at least react to the sexy maid outfit?"

"No...I think he hates me for some reason..." Uzume's eyes began to water.

Yukari thought about it. "OK, here me out, because this might sound crazy. But maybe Shun-san...is one of those guys who doesn't like sexually aggressive women." Yukari had always thought it crazy that a bishounen such as Shun wouldn't enjoy being with a woman or two every now and then, but now she realized he may not quite be as much of a player as she thought.

This also filled her with the hope that she would be his first.

Uzume thought about it. "It would explain why he always ignored what I wore..."

Yukari knew she might be killing her chances with Shun by trying to help Uzume, but she couldn't stand to see her friend sad.

Mutsu sighed, finally deciding he had had enough. "Would you really like some advice?" Both girls turned toward the usually reclusive ninja-man.

"What do you mean, Mutsu?"

"Have you ever just tried being serious and simply confessing your feelings to him? I've heard of how you've been attempting to seduce him, but never once have either of you mentioned that you tried seriously telling him you liked him." Both girls blinked.

"Wow," stated Yukari out loud. "You should become a counselor, Mutsu-san." Mutsu showed no change in facial expression, but you could just tell he was smiling a bit inside.

Uzume pondered Mutsu's words before once again becoming crestfallen. "Just tell him...but what am I supposed to do now? No doubt he's upset..."

Both girls turned to Mutsu again, hoping for some sort of advice.

* * *

Time had passed relatively quickly for Shun.

Funny how it tends to do that when you're dodging a sexual predator.

It was finally time for dinner when everyone had NO CHOICE but to come together in one room. Once everyone had a plate in front of them (with larger portions for the Sekirei), Shun couldn't help but be on guard. He looked around for any sign of Uzume.

Everyone ate dinner as usual, with Yukari glancing at Shun whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

Shun finally began to relax as soon as he thought Uzume wouldn't be ruining his food with her breasts.

"Shun-sama." came Uzume's voice. It was at this point that Shun finally snapped.

"What the Hell is so important?! What sick, perverted pain in the ass outfit are you going to ruin my mood with this time?! When will you take the hint and GO AWAY!?" He took several deep breaths as he turned in Uzume's directions only to be surprised.

Rather than some small or otherwise revealing outfit in an attempt to seduce Shun, she was wearing a tight (yet not necessarily erotic) pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and capri jeans. On her face rather than a shade of scarlet red was a look of deep pain.

She looked away from Shun. "I just wanted to apologize if I was annoying you...I promise I'll do my best to stay out of your way." Shun saw a small tear roll down her cheek as she walked away, leaving Shun feeling as if he had kicked a puppy. He turned to see everyone at the table staring at him. Even Mutsu had a mild look of surprise on his face. Musubi's normally ever present smile had faded from her face. Apparently she also understood what just happened.

He reluctantly turned to Miya who had an expression of not anger, but more like the disappointment.

And that made him feel ten times worse. Shun sighed when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't say it. Please don't say it... I'll go apologize." Shun then stood from his seat and went in the direction he last saw Uzume walking in.

It took him a good ten minutes as Uzume was good at not being found when she wanted to be. He eventually found her sitting on the back porch, just staring up at the stars, trying to hide the tears rolling down her cheek. He sighed, immediately alerting her to his presence.

Her eyes widened as she made to stand up. "I'll get out of your way." Shun placed a hand on her shoulder, still feeling a little awkward.

"No...I just...I need to talk to you." Uzume nodded, clearly still just a bit emotional. Shun took a deep breath before taking a seat beside Uzume.

There was an awkward silence that stretched on for several minutes. Eventually Shun decided to take that leap.

"I just wanted to say...I am sorry." He turned his gaze to the ground.

"For what? You made it quite clear that you don't like me." Shun scratched head.

"I-I didn't mean those things as harshly as I meant them...it's just that...I just thought you were just like everyone else." Shun paused and quickly shut his mouth, feeling more nervous than ever. Uzume's depressed expression gave way to a confused one.

"What do you mean 'like everyone else'?" Shun began fidgeting just a bit.

"W-wanna know what? It's not important! Point is, I am sorry for those awful things I said and I hope you'll forgive me!" He glanced at Uzume and saw that she wasn't going to drop the subject. Shun sighed once more. "Well, I guess I at least owe you an explanation. You know how my family owns that big time pharmaceutical company that is somewhat a rival of MBI?" Uzume blinked.

"Wait. You're one of THOSE Higas?" Shun just stared.

"You mean you didn't know?" Uzume shook her head, causing Shun to cover his face with his hand.

"Wow. Don't I feel like more of an asshole." Shun then quickly composed himself. "Well. Yeah. My old man is the boss and my onii-san, the most obvious heir." Shun grimaced as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "So yeah, I'm something of an outlier in my family. But most people didn't know that. All through middle and highschool, people tried getting close to me to get all buddy buddy."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Uzume, not entirely aware of where this was going.

"It is when they only like you for your family's wealth and name. So yeah, everyone, guys and girls, tried kissing my ass hoping for some sort of hand out that I simply didn't have. I want to say that I noticed right away...but that would be a lie. For a long time, I thought to myself that everyone liked me. I even got a...girlfriend at one point. And this girl, I ended up head over heels for her so to speak. I was really happy, but..." Uzume patiently waited for Shun to continue rather than urge him to continue.

Shun shook his head. "I overheard her and her friends. They were laughing, discussing how she had me wrapped around her finger, saying that she wondered what should we buy once she got me entirely under her spell and even-and I am not lying-said she wondered if my brother would be just as handsome and gullible." Uzume's eyes widened, but she said nothing. "So then I finally noticed it. All of my 'friends'...they were nothing but leeches who can't achieve anything on their own." Shun then paused. "I bet I sound horrible right now, huh?"

Uzume shook her head slowly. "No. I think I can't blame you for thinking that after those people used you like that." Shun was surprised. He had expected her to completely disagree with him, being upset over the words he had said to her earlier.

He then remembered where he left off. "Anyway, I broke up with my girlfriend, but then I ended up pursued by a bunch of other girls with the same exact intentions...They...how do I put this?...They were _really_ determined to make me theirs..." He trailed off, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Is this why you were mad at me before?"

"...Well...Yeah...I thought you were going to be just like all of those other people...I mean, ever since then, I just cut myself off. And the worst part was, even though that girl tried to use me, I was still in love with her...that made the pain so much worse..." Shun felt his eyes watering just a bit. "Ever since then, I tried wearing a mask of indifference to face others. It went on like this all the way until I graduated. So far, there are only two people, Mutsu and Musubi, I can honestly trust and I haven't even told THEM any of this...I guess this makes you someone I trust more, huh?" He smiled a little awkwardly. He paused when he noticed Uzume blushing. It wasn't out of embarrassment, but it seemed like she was...happy. "I guess...this made me kinda overreact to your...What WERE you trying to accomplish anyway?" Shun frowned.

Uzume looked away. "Well...you trust Musubi and Mutsu because they're your Sekirei..."

Shun nodded in response. "Yeah, I admit I was suspicious of them at first, but Mutsu seems like a true friend/protector and Musubi...well, she's..."

"Clueless?"

"I was gonna say innocent. And-" It was at this point that Shun realized something. "Wait a minute. You know about Sekirei?" Uzume seemed unsure about something, but quickly made up her mind. She turned around and moved her hair that ran down her back out of the way to reveal her neck. At the base was...

"A Sekirei Crest?!" Shun jumped. "Wait...then you're-" Uzume nodded slowly, a blush becoming apparent on her face. "And all of that stuff was-" She nodded again. Shun pointed to himself. "Me?"

It was at this point that Uzume tackled him, landing on top of him in a position similar to yesterday, except Uzume's lips were only inches apart from Shun's, almost taunting him.

Shun swallowed hard. It was now that he realized she wasn't another person trying to use him that he realized just how beautiful Uzume was.

Uzume's face became an incredibly shade of scarlet. "Shun-sama...I understand how those people hurt you, but you shouldn't automatically shut out every human being. There are some out there who genuinely care about you...Speaking of which...can I?" It wasn't any secret what she was referring to.

Shun bit his lower lip, panicking just a bit. He eventually came to a decision with a single nod. Without further hesitation, Uzume pressed her lips against Shun's. Shun felt something brush against his tongue as Uzume seemed to have much more energy than Mutsu (although Shun couldn't blame him or hate him for not making it passionate) or even Musubi. Shun watched as white wings illuminated the dark in the yard beside them.

Even after her wings faded, Uzume held their kiss until both felt their lungs about to light on fire from a lack of oxygen. Uzume stared at her Ashikabi, tears, of joy this time, forming in her eyes. "I am No. 10, Uzume, and I will always be by your side no matter what." Shun smiled, happy for some reason that he couldn't place.

The romance of the moment was ruined when a perverted smirk appeared on Uzume's face. "So what would you rate that?"

Shun couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. "I give it...8 out of 10." Uzume traced a line down the center of Shun's chest.

"Let's see if we can bump that up to 10." Shun's eyes widened with realization.

"W-Wait! Uzume!" He grabbed Uzume's hand before it could reach the zipper of his pants. "I'm not ready! Now hold on-I mean-! We should really-"

"What is going on?" came a terrible and familiar voice. Uzume sat up on top of Shun and they both turned to face a smiling Miya.

They both felt their hearts stop when they saw the terrifying hannya mask materialize beside her.

"I believe I said those kind of activities were prohibited."

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed the first real chapter I made on my own in long time! That's right! Uzume is now Shun's Sekirei! And Shun's story is revealed!**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Just Read it!

**Yeah...one of those kind of messages again...again. I know this is really starting to become a thing with me, but I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I keep losing my inspiration to do my Sekirei fics...maybe it's because I keep messing with the canon too much...What do you guys think? Maybe a quick piece every now and then is fine...but I am ANNIHILATING it. I either kill or exclude Minato. I take out one or two of the main characters/antagonists. I keep Mary Sue-ing or whatever it's called...  
**

**A few things:**

**First of all: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON SEKIREI! Just this one fic...Maybe no even entirely. I might just change up a few things and repost what I got later on...or come up with a different idea that won't affect the main storyline as much.  
**

**Second: If I decide on starting a different Sekirei fic and in turn ending this one, I want opinions on who the main character's first Sekirei (and other Sekirei) should be (None of Minato's Sekirei though). If you have ideas on the main character's personality and his history, I'd love to hear those too...and yes. Karasuba IS an option...only if you make the character's personality PERFECTLY compatible with hers. Like he's either not afraid of death, a rather submissive person who does as he's told, a psychopath, etc. etc. Remember, GOOD history to go along with it!...Then again, I guess it's my duty as the author to come up with a main character...but I'd like ideas anyway!  
**

**Third: I apologize to everyone who really loved this story. Just kept losing focus on what I was doing. Couldn't keep track of what to do next. Couldn't continue. Sorry!  
**

**But if you guys got ideas on what I should do next, feel free to tell them to me...I could really use opinions...**

**I am deeply sorry everybody...**

**Signed,**

**SUPER MEGA GALAXY GURREN LAGANN SPIRIT BOMB MASTER...**

**Or Bamafelix, for short.**


End file.
